


Women's March of National City

by haiplana



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Protests, Women Being Awesome, Women's March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: The SuperFriends take to the streets of National City for the Women's March.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of Melissa and everyone else who went out to march today. Thank you so much for fighting for our rights and equality!

“Kara! You’re going to be late!”

Lena was scrambling around the apartment, packing her messenger bag with extra hats, gloves, bottles of water, and scarves to hand out to people. Her rainbow t-shirt was on, pink bandanna wrapped around her hair and tied in a bow in the front. She went into the kitchen, where Kara was still sitting at the table, bent over a sign.

“Kara, you have to speak in ten minutes,” Lena insisted, adding a few snacks to her bag.

“I know, just one more minute…” Kara said distractedly. Lena sighed and put her messenger bag down, peering over Kara’s shoulder. After reading the block letters that Kara had written on the sign, Lena laughed.

_HEY DONALD, DON’T TRY TO GRAB_ _MY_ _PUSSY — IT’S MADE OF_ _STEEL_

“That is the best sign I’ve ever seen.” Lena kissed the top of Kara’s head and picked up the other signs that they had made.

“Alex is going to die,” Kara replied with a little giggle. She put down the pen and stood. “Okay, I’m going. Be careful getting there.”

“I will,” Lena promised. She kissed Kara quickly before the girl flew out the open window.

 

* * *

 

Maggie paced in front of the door impatiently as Alex went through her checklist.

“Water?”

“Yes.”

“Signs?”

“Check.”

“Hats?”

“Yeah.”

“Portable phone charger?”

“Got it.”

“Flags?”

“Alex, your sister is speaking in ten minutes and we’re going to miss it,” Maggie huffed. “We have everything, now _let’s go_.”

“I’m just trying to be thorough, Mags,” Alex said, putting her list into her backpack. Maggie opened the door and bounced on her feet.

“You are always thorough, and I love that about you, but I really, _really_ want to get going.” Alex finally followed her out the door and down the hall.

“You’re anxious to get there,” Alex observed. She took Maggie’s hand as they went down the short flight of stairs.

“I’m really excited,” Maggie admitted. “We didn’t have things like this in Nebraska. We didn’t even have pride parades. This is going to be awesome.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Alex kissed the back of Maggie’s hand before letting it go and climbing onto the motorcycle that was parked in front of her apartment building. Maggie sat behind her and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, holding onto their signs with the other. “Don’t lose those signs.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Maggie said. They took off towards the march, ready to fight for their rights.

 

* * *

 

Kara stood on the stage in front of the LCorp building, looking out into the crowd full of people dressed in their pink and rainbow colors. Signs dotted the crowd with various witty saying speaking out against the misogynistic rhetoric of the new man that had risen to power. Many of the signs supported migrant, Islamic, black, queer, and alien rights. Some even sported the Supergirl logo. Those made her smile especially big. She spotted Lena, Alex, and Maggie towards the front, their pink and rainbow wardrobe blending in with the crowd.

Maggie’s sign read _MAKE RACISTS AFRAID AGAIN_.

Alex held a sign saying _QUEER AND HERE TO STAY_.

Lena’s sign was rainbow, and, in both Kryptonian and English, said _STRONGER TOGETHER — EL MAYARAH._

Tears threatened to spring to Kara’s eyes, but she fought them off. The organizers of the march introduced Supergirl, inviting her to the podium, so Kara stood and smoothed the pink cape that Winn had made especially for the march. She knew exactly what she wanted to say — something short, simple, and true.

“Hello people of National City,” she began, her voice ringing through the speakers running down the street. It looked as though everyone in National City was outside to march. “Thank you all for coming out here to march for the rights of all people. I know that, with the love we have for each other, we have more power than those who hate us. Now, I promise to keep this short, because we all want to go march. I want to march, too. Today, I am not Supergirl, but I am just a girl, a _woman_ , demanding equality for all. I am standing beside you for my alien brothers and sisters, refugees and immigrants who have come to this planet to work with the humans to create a better world. I am here, standing beside you, for my friend, whose parents are immigrants. I am standing beside you for my sister, who is a queer woman in a male-dominated field. I am standing beside you for my girlfriend, who is a gay businesswoman working towards bettering society amongst men trying to tear her down. I am standing, marching, beside you for myself, a refugee, an alien, a bisexual woman. We will not be silent as our rights are threatened. We will not be silent when we are told to be. We will march!”

The crowd cheered and applauded and chanted her name. Kara smiled and waved and flew off of the stage and to Alex, Maggie, and Lena. She pulled Lena into her arms and kissed her long and hard. She pulled back and hugged Maggie, kissed Alex’s cheek, then raised her sign high into the air as they followed the crowd through National City.

“Alex!” A voice called from behind them. They turned to find Winn, James, Lucy, Mon-El, J’onn, and M’gann dressed in their pinks. Winn and Mon-El were wearing matching bisexual t-shirts and holding hands.

“Hey guys!” Kara exclaimed, giving them all hugs.

“Amazing speech, Supergirl,” J’onn commented with a smile.

“I got some great shots of you.” James held up his camera proudly. “I’ll make sure they’re in the next CatCo release.”

“Let’s move, people,” Maggie insisted, still buzzing with excitement. “We can party and talk after!” 

They all laughed, but they linked hands and marched down the street, calling for change, love, and hope.

 


End file.
